The last hope
by RavenPhantom
Summary: gunmen grap Chloe,Clark tries to help,they pull out meteors and take them both to goverment placement. When hope is gone, a 14yearoldgirl helps to get them out. But she has a sercet that if left untold, can be the death of them all.
1. They know

Chloe had gone to sit in one of the waiting chairs when she felt someone brush past her. Not thinking anything of it she continued to the chair. She was about to sit down when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her backwards.

"Everybody on the floor now!" The shout rang out followed by gunshots. Three men had made there way quickly to various positions throughout the bank.

An natural reaction people screamed and people panicked. Clark spun around and saw on masked gunman with his best friend in his hands. From the few feet apart they were Clark could see the fear in Chloe's eyes.

"Let her go." Clark spoke with determination.

"I don't think you are in any position to demand anything. No get on the floor and nobody will get hurt."

"Not until you let her go." Clark said again stepping forward. He didn't want to use his powers in front of three people he didn't even know.

He held the gun at Chloe's stomach a bit more then he had before. "I said get down young man or her blood is in your hands."

"Just let her go and we will all get down and you can go about your business." Clark said taking one more step. He looked Chloe in the eyes.

"He said GET DOWN OR ILL BE FROSED TO KILL YOU AND HER!" Another nam from behind said, pulling out a green rock from his pocket, pushing it in front of Clark. He fell to his knees.

"CLARK!" Chloe didn't know who this people were, but they knew about Clark

"Good. Now Sam, tie him up, if he tries anything, you know what to do."The man said

"What about the girl?" The one called Sam asked

"UM…….tire her up as well, she knows too mush."

Sam graped Clarks hands and tired them with a heavy Rope. He also tire his legs up, he couldn't move. Sam then tired Chloe and throw her next to Clark.

"Now, If you try anything, your little girl friend here will pay." The man that had the rock out said, he put the rock on the floor, close enough so Clark could not get away, far enough so it would kill him.

"OK, Bob, lets just get what we came here from, I don't think this two are going to get very far." Sam said

"Fine, Dan, you stay, just watch them." Sam and Bob left, Dan sat on a chair and closed his eyes.

"Clark, are you ok? Clark?" Chloe asked, low enough so Dan couldn't hear her.

"How do they….k-k-know? Clark asked though trying to get enough air.

"I don't know, but I think Dan is falling asleep." Chloe managed to get to the green rock ang push it away," Now Clark, get us out of hear." She said

"Ok."Clark was about to get up when he felt pain in his back, Sam was there with another rock, he throw Clark aside and throw the rock on top of him, he walked over to Chloe, "You'll trying to save your friend, now you'll be forced to watch him die! His death is in your hands." The man had a grin on. HE pulled out a gun and pointed it at Clark.

"NO, please. Don't-" Chloe said before Sam put his hand over her mouth.

"STOP!" Dan ran to Sam, "You said no one would die, our orders were to bring him the boy, ALIVE!"

"Fine, get them in the car, Ill get Bob, and watch them this time!" Sam ran off.

Dan walked to Clark, picked him up and told Chloe to follow. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this, but, orders are orders." Dan throw Clark in the back of a car and Chloe was pushed in.

"Clark, well make it out of this……..somehow." Chloe told Clark

"How? Threes no way that…that..that anyone will find us. I cant do anything." Clark asid

Chloe was crying while she said the next line "Clark, well make it….we always do, well make it," under her breath, "I hope."


	2. gem?

Chloe woke up and found that she was no longer tied up. She heard banging and jumped to her feet. She stood and looked around; she was in an all led room that only had one small window that faced the street. She looked over and saw Clark trying to break the walls. "Clark, stop, you're wasting your energy. This room is made out of led." Chloe said, putting a hand on her friends back.

"I know, but I got to try, they can't keep us in here forever, At least I hope not." Clark said, sitting down next to Chloe, "How they know, Pete I don't think would tell, you didn't, I know my parents didn't, no one else knows."

"Clark, your fine now, relax, well get out, well-"Clark cut Chloe off

"-WE don't even know where we are, we don't know who brought us here, we don't know who there working for, we cant get out, I cant use my powers, or at least I can but it doesn't help if were in an all led room and, and." Clark stopped and looked down

"Clark, its fine, you need to get sleep, you'll never back it though today, and who knows what we'll find out today." Chloe said

"How can I sleep when there's three guys, that we know of, that KNOWS MY Secret?" Clark yelled and started pacing back and forth in the cell, trying to blow off some stem.

"CLARK! Listen, what's done is done, they know, but you're making it worst on yourself, now clam down Clark. I understand your upset but if we even think of getting out of here we gatta get sleep, and find out who's behind this, ok?" Chloe said, rather fast.

Clark sat next to her and rest his head in her. "We can't lose hope, if we lose that, we got nothing. Your right, we always make it, we'll find a way, we have to." He looked into her eyes

"WE would let those guys get either of us, you look out for me, I'll look after you, deal?" Chloe asked, putting a hand out to him

Clark smiled; Chloe could always make him smile no matter what, Deal." He graped her hand, closing the deal

"OK, let's get some sleep." Chloe said, and rested her head on his. They both fell asleep.

Chloe woke up in a very different place, she looked around. She was in a cage. She was tried with chains, but when she looked out thought the bars of the cage, she saw Clark tired to a chair, cut up and blending. Their was a green Merdor under the chair.

"Look who is up." Sam said, he had one another masked but his voice was unforgettable, "Now, girly, tell me, are you ready to watch your friend die?" Chloe didn't say anything, just looked at Sam with evil eyes, "NO answer? Too bad." He took out a pocket knife and held it to Clark's neck. Clark tried to move out of reach but Sam had it so any movement could slit his neck, "to save his life, tell me what you know about the gem of the planets, you heard of it yes?" Sam said to Chloe.

"I don't know mush about it, only that it's a mixture of all the metdors, is the source of energy of all the different worlds, and is covered with a special rubber that with holds the power of the metdors." Chloe spoke fast, looking down

"Good. You're both save-for now!" Sam put the knife away and untied Clark. They were both put back in the enclosed led room.

"Chloe, how come you never told me about the gem of the planets?" Clark asked

"Um..well, you see, well, um..it has the power to-to make and destroy any planet. and-and." Chloe stopped she knew Clark had pieced it together

"You mean-that's what-that's what. You mean that's why my home it…gone?" Clark asked

"I'm sorry, I dint what you to, I didn't I'm sorry."

"I know, I know, its ok."

"So do we have a plan yet?"

"Yes."


	3. Flesh and blood

OK, heres the next chapter

Chapter3: Flesh and blood

Chloe stood up and talked to Clark, "So; you know what to do?"

Clark nodded and looked behind him as the door flew open. Dan walked in; Sam right behind him. Clark looked at them both; knowing that he couldn't make his move yet.

Sam ran up to him and narrowed his eyes, "You, UP!" Sam graped Clarks collar while Dan picked up Chloe, "you should-"Sam was cut off.

"YOU SHOULD LET HIM GO!" A girl that looked to be young stepped into view. Sam's grip didn't lessen. He glared at her and finally let him go. The girl was dressed in an all black dress, its sleeves were fish-net(red) that turned into a glove with the tips cut off. Her hair was died so that it was red with black and white highlights; her bangs were purple and her tips were a brown. She looked up to show her blood-red eyes.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sam asked.

"DAN! My rules apply to you too; let her go. And Sam, If I were you I wouldn't test me. Now let him go." The girls glare finally got to the two men and they both dropped the two teens they were holding, "Good, now this is one too many times that you two have dissuaded me; pack up and go home; NOW!" The two of them left.

"Thank you. who are you?" Chloe asked.

The girl smiled, "My name is Hamelramel. And who I am is a long story," She looked at Clark, "I am sorry for those three; they listen wroth than a three-year-old on Halloween."

"Why are we here?" Clark asked

"Ah, yes, well you see Clark…Kalel(dose anyone know how to spell Clarks real name???) I am your sister………"

I am sorry it is short but the next one will be long…………….


	4. Faith

Ok next chapter:

faith

Clark look at the girl with wide eyes, "W-w-what?"He slowly took a step forwad.

"yes Kal-El-" The ggirl started

"MY NAME IS CLARK!"

The girl's eyebrow rose, "Ok, I am sorry, Clark. I know it is a un beliveabl; but its true fully true. You see, I am not rally 14-years-old-on earth i am- i really have 25 years of knowage. But, getting to the point, I AM your sister-older if you can belive it- i was there when you were born and when you were sent to earth. After that father sent me to another planet, Omar(i made it up,ok?). From there i wacthed as my own home was desrated. I have been tring to get to earth and two years ago i did. I would have concated you sooner but I was hoping that I could handle it on my own..." The girl took a breath

"Help with what?" Clole asked.

"When father sent me to Omar he gave me a few things. One of which," She dug in her backpack thatClark didnt kknow she had on. She pulled out two different things. One was a ring. On it was the 'S' while around it was a blacksone and the band was gold. The other objest was a knive. The handle was saped into a werid lookinglighting blot. It was a mixer of blue and red; both of which were chiping off. THe blade itself was sharp and the very tip was a black color. Once again the 'S' was ingraved in the blade, "This was made after you were born. Transtion states that very male bron will have a ring that holds a ungie power. They are given it whenthey prove themselfswrothy, "The girl handed Clark the ring, "And this was fathers. He was prode of it-sp should you." Clark looked atthe two ideams in his hands.

"Wait, what were the other ideams, um...h-"

"Call me Ashley; and one of the most imporatabt ideam I was given was...half the stone of the plantes. I donot know where the other half of it is."

Chole looked at Ash in horror, "But if anyone that knows how to use it..."

"...I know." Ashley said

"What?"Clark asked

"If the other half falls into the wrong hands this plate asthe same faith as our home one..."

Woth that a sinlce filled the room. IT was then broken by a soud that sounlded like a bomb...

PLEASE review. I want at least3 or 4 befor I post again..5 if possible

sorry bout the clify


	5. They want your blood

I'm really sorry for not updating but I forgot my password then I stopped watching Smallville but since so many of you want me to continue I added this chapter…enjoy!

Chapter 5: they want your blood…

Clark woke up to find that he was now in a field. He moaned as he sat up. HE looked around to find that he was in the middle of a field, green grass all around. In the distance in front of him he could make out mountains, to his left he saw an ocean and then he looked to his right to find his "sister." She was up against a tree that seemed randomly placed. Her knees were up to her chest, her head rested on top of them. He stood slowly, a pain in his lower back causing him to fall back down.

"Are you ok? I didn't know you were awake yet. Sorry." Ashley was at his side qukily, her eyes filled with worry.

"Where are we? Where's Chole?" HE asked as he sat up again with Ashley's help.

"Their was an explosion. I had to get us out. We are at a placed called Lesser View, I teleported us here. Chole was here, she just walked down to the water for a bit, sould be back soon. How are you?" She wiped a tear that fromed in her eye.

"Hey, ash, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Clark said, really trying to avoid her question.

She looked from side to side, as if making sure no one was around, she leaned closerto him and said in a low voice, "Clark, your no longer safe here. There are people, aliens also, that are coming here. We need to get you out of here, away from earth."

"What? What people? Why do I have to go?!" Cark stood, ignoring the pain. He was in raged; he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, you told him?" Chole said from behind them, appearing out of nowhere.

"You knew?" He asked her, confused beyond believe.

"I told her when she woke up. Clark, you have to trust me; I have to get you out of here." Ashley was now pleading, her voice weak.

"But why? Why do I have to go?" Clark asked, looking right at Ashley this time.

"I can't tell you right now. But you have to go. People have found this out about you that they shouldn't know! Please just come with me, Chole has to come now, too. Even she's in this too deep. We all are." Ashley looked like she was about to cry, tears forming in her eyes.

"NO! Tell me first. Then maybe I'll go." Clark said, looking from one girl to the other.

"Clark, fine. You might want to sit, though." He did, "Remember when I said I have half of the stone? Well, now we have the full stone. And people have found out. "

"What dose that have to do with me-"

"YOU'RE THE STONE!" Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes, "Clark, it sounds out there but listen to me. Our people made the stone, but when it was found our enemas wanted to destroy it. Our mother tore it in half so no one could use it for evil. I have half of it and so do you. But unlike me, when they were sending you here mother fused it into you, and now because its been so long its most likely dissolved and is now in your blood stream. Therefore you ARE the stone, more or less." Ashley bit her lip after she said this, avoiding Clarks eyes.

"What are you trying to say that people are trying to get my blood?" Clark asked

"Yes. And they are coming, we have to go." Chole said, entering the conversation.

"But it doesn't make any-"Clark started

"-I know its confusing but that's why you have different powers from most of our people. That's why you were sent to earth. You are the only thing keeping from millions of people who want to destroy this planet from doing it. I didn't think anyone would find out but someone must have spoken, we have to find out who…and why. And is it was someone that knew then we are just in even deeper."

"What do you mean, "someone must have spoken?"Clark asked, getting scared.

"We told some people. People who were willing to help us hide you, people that were willing to protect the stone, but if one of them…or if god forbid more of them have now chose to go against us then we don't stand a change."


End file.
